Devices that include solid state non-volatile memory units such as for example flash memory units may execute power loss recovery (PLR) tests and procedures when such device is turned on or powered up. PLR procedures may account for and remedy possible corruption to a memory unit that may have resulted from an unplanned, accidental or disorderly loss of power in the device or memory. A PLR may, for example and among other actions, determine whether a solid state non-volatile memory unit such as a flash memory unit was partially modified at the time of a power loss in a device, possibly resulting in corrupted data in the flash memory of such device. PLR procedures may be time consuming to run, and may delay the availability of a device for use after it has been turned on. Furthermore, unanticipated losses of power may be rare, and running a PLR procedure each time a device is turned on may be unnecessary.